


maybe it's time to have fun.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Sensitivity, Cold Weather, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is sensitive to cold, so after playing in the snow, Undyne decides she needs to take her back home to warm her up. (What could possibly go wrong? The answer is, everything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it's time to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for undertale because this pairing needs more love on ao3  
> so expect more alphyne content from me
> 
> also there is no actual diddling in this fic, the diddling gets interrupted, but it gets really steamy and kinda explicit so i gave it a mature rating. i may write actual alphyne smut when i stop being such a total baby??? we'll see??? i just wanted to contribute to the alphyne ao3 tag in general

Alphys trudged up to the top of the hill, several paces behind Undyne. It was steep, so she was a little out of breath when they reached the summit. Undyne, however, didn’t break a sweat. She even kept it together enough to balance a two-person sled on her shoulder. 

On the surface, winters were colder than the ones underground, with a lot more unpredictable weather. Alphys knew she wouldn’t go out on her own because of this, so Undyne took it upon herself to take her out. After all, she was sensitive to cold. It made her tired if she was exposed to it for too long. On especially cold days, she even fell asleep just sitting indoors. She was glad that she had Undyne around, otherwise she’d never be motivated to go anywhere. 

“You ready?” Undyne asked, twisting around to face the other.

“I guess,” Alphys answered. She was wearing so many winter coats that it was difficult for her to move. Some were hers, and some were Undyne’s. She looked a little ridiculous. 

“You ‘guess?’ You GUESS?” Undyne jabbed Alphys in the chest with one finger. “Where’s your PASSION?”

“Uh… Y-yeah! I’m ready!” Alphys stuttered out, raising her voice as loud as she could.

“Now THAT’S more like it,” Undyne said, and threw the sled into the snow. It slid back, so she pinned it down with her foot. “Climb on! You can go first!”

“Maybe we could go together?” Alphys suggested, eyeing the hill. There was a long way to go before they reached the bottom. She might need a little… moral support.

“Good idea!” Undyne announced, and climbed onto the front of the sled, crossing her legs in order to sit comfortably. Alphys sat behind her, adjusting her position a few times before ending up with one leg on either side of her. Her arms were fitted around Undyne’s waist, just snug enough to feel secure. She was ready.

Undyne glanced back at Alphys, giving the thumbs-up. Alphys didn’t want to let go, so she nodded, a silent agreement. 

Undyne pushed off, cementing both hands in the snow and launching the sled forward. The sled went flying, down the hill and over multiple bumps. Wind lashed at their faces as it pitched down the hill, rocketing forward. It veered to the side, turning a sharp curve. Alphys squeaked before burying her face in the back of Undyne’s neck. She didn’t want to watch. Undyne, however, just laughed and leaned forward, trying to make the sled go faster. 

At that moment, he sled hit a rough patch, and the momentum pitched them heels over head. The sled flew away from them, and the pair ended up in a heap of tangled limbs and snow and ice and slush. 

Alphys raised her head, then pushed herself up halfway. She had ended up on top of Undyne, pressing her into the snow. When she looked down, Undyne’s eyes were wide in… shock? Excitement? Surprise? Alphys didn’t know. She was wondering if she’d injured her when Undyne gripped her by both shoulders and lifted her straight up into the air, laughing at the top of her lungs. 

“Wasn’t that the greatest? Come on, Alphy, let’s go again!” 

Being picked up like that was more of a thrill than the ride itself, and Alphys couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Yeah. Let’s go again.”

\--------

They sledded down that hill too many times to count, but soon they grew tired of it. Alphys gripped the rope that the sled was attached to and started up the hill again, dragging it on the ground behind her. She paused in her tracks, however, when she realized Undyne wasn’t there.

“Undyne?” she called out, turning on her heel. She searched the area only to see the other monster bent at the waist, focusing on a small ball of snow in her hands. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making a snowman.” By now, Undyne already had a good-sized ball going, but it needed to be bigger if she was going to build a proper base. 

Alphys bent down to roll her own ball of snow. If she made a snowman, and Undyne made a snowman, maybe they could make a snow family? She could build them a snow house, and snow children… or would snow cats be better? She was wondering if Undyne would want to do that when she got an idea. It was probably a bad idea, and might not end well, but it might turn out to be fun! After all, Undyne couldn’t back down from a challenge, right?

“H-hey, Undyne,” Alphys called out, and Undyne stood straight, looking back at her. “Catch!”

She threw a snowball at her, using a soft underhand toss. It hit her in the shoulder, and snow ricocheted and splattered up into her face. Undyne blinked a few times, thinking about what had happened, before a wide grin broke out over her face. After scooping up snow from the ground, she packed it into a ball.

“This means war!” she shouted, throwing the snowball in Alphys’s direction. Alphys turned, and it hit her right between her shoulder blades. Despite the fact that Undyne had used a lighter toss, she could feel the force behind the blow. Oh my god, she just started a snowball fight with the former captain of the Royal Guard!

Undyne tossed another snowball at Alphys, and she laughed, turning away as it grazed her shoulder. Bending, the scientist scooped some snow off the ground and shoved it together into a ball. It was a miss, but a very close one! It sailed right past Undyne’s eye level, and she bared her teeth before chucking another one at Alphys. It landed a solid blow to her hip, and she flinched when it struck the material of her coat. 

Every time a snowball flew in her direction, Alphys froze up and hid her face from view. But it seemed like Undyne wasn’t aiming for her face. And Undyne had good aim. It didn’t take long for Alphys to realize this was happening. Or, rather, she realized that Undyne was going easy on her. It was only then that she could relax a little and have fun. 

She gathered more snow off the ground, not bothering to pack it very tightly before throwing it. It broke apart in midair, and Undyne was greeted by a cold splatter of snow across her face. She spluttered, grimacing, and stopped dead in her tracks for a few moments. 

“HEY! That’s fighting dirty,” Undyne announced, a little louder than the situation called for. “NGAAH! You’ll pay for this!” 

Alphys started running, her steps hindered by the snow. She knew Undyne would never deliberately hurt her, but she also knew that Undyne never gave up when she was in pursuit of an enemy. And now, that enemy was her. 

She could only run a few more steps before she stumbled over a patch of ice and fell on one knee. Maybe sledding was more tiring than she thought. She was exhausted, and couldn’t get up, despite the fact that she was being chased. She twisted back around and saw Undyne running towards her, carrying something. The half-complete snowman. Well, at this stage, it was a snowball the size of her torso, but it was headed her way. After scooping up snow from the ground, she packed it into an uneven lump. Undyne was fast approaching, and she chucked it at her, praying to land a hit.

Bullseye! Well, sort of. The snow hit Undyne in the thigh, scattering over her jeans. She looked down at it, then looked down at Alphys. And then, she laughed. 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I won’t hurt you.”

Undyne slowed her pace to a leisurely walk, then stopped a short measure away from where Alphys was. She squatted down to Alphys’s level… then pressed the snowball against the front of her jacket. It broke, scattering pieces on top of her. Alphys could feel the cold of the half-packed snow through her jeans.

“I win!” she said, chuckling a little after her words. Then, “You okay, Alphy?”

“I, uh... might need to go home soon. Sorry if this puts a damper on your plans or anything,” Alphys said, yawning a little after her words. 

Undyne’s eyes widened a little. She must have understood the reason, because she didn’t hesitate before gathering Alphys up in her arms. Pressing her close to her chest, she got to her feet in one fluid motion. Alphys didn’t complain; she just let Undyne pick her up like a doll. After all, Undyne carried her more often than she’d admit.

“Don’t worry about it, Alphy. I had my fun.” She laughed, maybe a little too loud, because Alphys squeezed her eyes shut when she did. “And besides, we can have more fun at home, right?”

“Right,” Alphys agreed. Then, after glancing over at the sled, “Hey... uh, want me to get that?”

“Eh, sure,” Undyne said, shrugging in a noncommittal way. She bent her knees just low enough so that Alphys could grab the sled’s rope, and they were off, through the bushes and down the path to their apartment. 

\------

Their apartment wasn’t too far, maybe a block away. However, even that short distance, Alphys was already asleep by the time Undyne took her to the front door. 

“Hey.” Undyne leaned down and nuzzled her neck, and Alphys jolted awake. 

“Huh? Wha- what’s going... what’s happening...” She blinked a couple times, rubbing her eyes, before finishing her sentence. “Can’t I just sleep for five more minutes, Undyne?”

“We’re already here,” Undyne said. Alphys tried to sit up, before realizing that she was still in Undyne’s arms. “C’mon. You can sleep when we go inside.”

Undyne put Alphys down during the trip to their room, for convenience’s sake. They rode the elevator in silence, and things remained quiet as they approached their apartment and unlocked the door. However, as soon as they got inside the apartment itself, Undyne swept Alphys up into her arms again. 

“H-huh? What are you doing, Undyne?” Alphys asked, stuttering out her words due to surprise. 

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” Undyne asked. She carried her into her room and lay her down on the double bed. Alphys sat there, blinking in confusion before realizing that Undyne was probably just flirting. Blushing, she fumbled with her jackets, discarding one after another until she was left in her lab coat. She kicked off her boots as well, tossing them to the floor before climbing under the sheets. However, when she looked up, Undyne was already heading out the door.

“Where are you going?” Alphys asked.

“I’m making tea!!” Undyne called from the other room. Pots and pans clashed together in the kitchen, and something loud and heavy dropped on the ground. This noise was followed by the sound of Undyne cursing. Then, more metallic clunking sounds from the kitchen, except they were quieter this time, like she was gathering cookware up in her hands.

“I put the water on,” Undyne explained after she returned. She must have taken her jacket off. She was only wearing her tank top now, and her jeans. When she crossed around to the side of the bed, Alphys noted that she was barefoot. 

Alphys gave Undyne a questioning look. “Wh… what happened in there?”

“I might have dropped the kettle. And a few other things. Dunno why I store them so high.” Undyne rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a sigh as she sat herself down on the mattress. 

Alphys covered her mouth and giggled at this. “Be careful.”

“Whatever,” Undyne said. She threw one arm up over her head, grabbing it with her other hand, then leaned back in an exaggerated stretch. Yawning, she swung her feet up onto the bed and cuddled close to Alphys. She then tugged her into what she thought was an embrace but ended up as a headlock. “I didn’t break anything.”

Alphys sputtered. “Uh, p-please let go, you’re kinda… choking me.”

Undyne looked down. “Huh? Oh, sorry.” She removed her arm from Alphys’s neck, then set her hand back down on the mattress. Alphys hesitated for a few moments, then wound her arms around Undyne’s waist, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

“I didn’t say that you had to go.”

Undyne blinked, clearly surprised. Alphys glanced up at her, feeling exhausted from the cold and from comfort, before squeezing her a little tighter and burying her snout in the front of her tank top. She nuzzled against the soft fabric, not wanting to let go. Undyne was frozen still for a few moments before she relaxed, draping her arms over Alphys’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Alphys flushed when she felt it, pressing in closer to the other’s hold. Undyne just laughed and rested her chin on top of her head. 

“Hey, are you still cold?” Undyne asked.

Alphys glanced up when she heard Undyne speak. 

“Huh? Kind of.” She was comfortable, but she hadn’t quite shaken off the tired sensation that came with being out in the snow. 

Undyne smiled and kissed her temple. “I dunno, I was just thinking I could warm you up a little more.” She barely finished her sentence before she burst into a fit of giggles, concealing her mouth with her closed fist. 

“Undyne!” Alphys hissed through her teeth, her face bright red, which only made the taller girl laugh more. It was then that Alphys realized how ridiculous the situation was. She cracked a smile, then let out a little half-snort. She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling after that, even though she didn’t know what Undyne found so funny. The laughter was contagious. 

“Heh… sorry, sorry,” Undyne said, turning back to her after the moment had passed. “That line sounded a lot smoother in my head.”

Alphys smiled again. “Don’t- don’t worry about it. But… you can still do it, you know.”

“Huh?” Undyne asked, turning her head a fraction to glance at Alphys. They’d broken away from each other when they started laughing, but when Alphys made the offer, she moved a little bit closer.

“Uh, you can still warm me up. It wasn’t… a bad idea.” She was nervous just suggesting it, but at the same time, she was looking forward to it.

Undyne grinned, before cupping Alphys’s face on both sides and leaning in for a kiss. She kissed her long and slow, pausing for breath before pressing close to her again. Her motions were clumsy and eager, all hot breath and teeth and tongue. Alphys was nowhere near graceful either, and her hands were all over the place. She didn’t know where to put them. They started out on Undyne’s shoulders, but she slid them down to her hips, then up to her waist, and then back where they started. Undyne seemed to like it, though. She probably thought it was on purpose. 

Alphys was just getting used to the kissing at that point. She’d settled on a place to rest her hands, too; right on the curve of Undyne’s hipbones. They’d decided on a rhythm to what they were doing. Undyne must have thought they were ready for the next step; because she shifted her weight, pinning Alphys to the mattress. Her wrists were immobile under Undyne’s grip, pressed to the sheets by her sides. She shifted slightly, but found that she couldn’t move. 

“Nnn…” Alphys’s eyes were half-lidded, and her heart was beating impossibly fast. She tilted her head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Undyne.

“This is okay?” Undyne asked, before pressing a kiss to her neck. 

“Ah- it’s okay, Undyne.” Alphys was finding it difficult to breathe, all because she wanted this so much. She tilted her head back further, exposing her neck without realizing it. She was vulnerable in front of Undyne, easy prey. 

Undyne pressed a series of open mouthed kisses to Alphys’s neck. She undid the top button of her lab coat, pulling it to the side, then kissed her shoulder tenderly before biting into it. Hard. The pain was sharp, but not only that, it was unexpected. Alphys drew an audible breath, jerking upright and knocking their heads together. Undyne flinched, wheezing, and let go of the other to rub at her temples.

“Oh my God, a-are you okay, Undyne?” Alphys sat up, gesturing frantically with both hands at her injured lover. Her head throbbed as well as her shoulder, but she was more worried about Undyne than herself. 

“Ugh… I’ll be fine, Alphy. Don’t worry,” She cracked a smile. “Guess I don’t know my own strength.”

“I guess,” Alphys agreed. Undyne had stopped rubbing at the sore spot on her head and returned to her side, but Alphys still felt bad. So, she got up on her knees and kissed the side of Undyne’s head. 

Undyne’s eyes widened, surprised. But she returned the favor, clasping Alphys by the shoulders and kissing the top of her head, where they’d collided. Then, she kissed the side of her face, and then her lips, and then her forehead. Undyne wasn’t going to be deterred by a little bump on the head. She was made of stronger stuff than that, which Alphys was grateful for. 

Undyne kissed both of Alphys’s flushed cheeks, then the side of her snout, just missing her lips. By that point, Alphys was shaking with half-concealed laughter, but Undyne didn’t stop on that account. She pressed a few kisses to Alphys’s neck, then one to her sensitive throat. Alphys shivered with excitement. Undyne must have taken it as a sign to continue, as she began undoing the buttons on her lab coat.

“Wait.” Alphys took the material from her, and held it closed.

“What?”

“C-can’t I just… keep it on?” she asked, looking down and away. She was very flustered at this point. Before Undyne could respond, she redid the buttons on her coat, all the way up to the top. 

Undyne nodded in response. “Eh, if you want. I’ll just do this another way.” 

Alphys smiled. She was very self-conscious when it came to situations like this, and she was glad that Undyne understood. Leaning back against the headboard, she stretched out her legs in front of her. Undyne dropped to her hands and knees, and she sat up slightly, blinking in confusion.

“Wh-” Alphys could barely get out the first word of her sentence, however, before Undyne was edging herself between her legs. She pushed the material of her lab coat up towards her stomach, bunching it up around her wide hips. Alphys was in a haze of tense anticipation, but she helped her, tugging the material up towards her waist. Laying one hand on Alphys’s inner thigh, she smirked up at her before guiding her legs further apart. She pressed a kiss to one thigh, then the other, teasing her. The closer Undyne’s kisses got to her heat, the more Alphys squirmed. She clasped both hands over her snout to hide any noise she might make, her eyes half-lidded even now. 

Undyne chuckled and kissed her sensitive inner thigh again, her gaze flickering up to meet Alphys’s. Alphys glanced down at her and instantly looked away, arousal flaring up in her core. Just looking down at Undyne while this was happening was too much, but she wanted it. She really wanted it. She could feel Undyne’s kisses growing closer to her sweet spot, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly before Undyne lay a hand on the waistband of her panties.

“Are you ready?”

Alphys glanced down at her, took in her expression (another burst of heat flared up; how embarrassing). “I… Undyne, please…”

A loud whistle sounded from the kitchen. It was the teakettle, the one Undyne had put on just a few minutes ago. It was shrill, and piercing, and despite being a room away the noise was enough to shatter Alphys’s eardrums from here. 

“I’ll get it,” Alphys said. She was visibly wincing, although she wasn’t quite ready to cover her ears.

“Huh? What’s up?” Undyne asked. She must have sensed Alphys’s discomfort, because she stopped kissing her, and instead lay her cheek on top of her leg. But that wasn’t all that Alphys needed before they could continue. She needed to get rid of the noise. 

“I’ll get it!!!” she announced, pushing herself back and away from Undyne. She climbed off the bed and fled to the kitchen. As soon as she shut the flame off, the screaming faded out to a dull whistle, then stopped entirely. She heaved a sigh of relief. The pressure between her thighs was still there after removing herself from the situation, but it was starting to fade. She decided to go back to the bedroom.

“Sorry,” Alphys mumbled, sitting down on the bed next to Undyne again. Undyne was sprawled out on the bed, arms and legs spread out to take up as much space as possible. As soon as she sat down, however, Undyne sat up and crawled over to her. She lay her head down on Alphys’s thigh and wrapped her arms around her waist, squeezing her around the middle. 

“Alphy…” Undyne said, half-whining when she spoke.

“Yeah?” Alphys said. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She was glad Undyne wasn’t mad, at least. 

“Don’t leave me like that again. I missed you,” Undyne squeezed her a little tighter as she said that. Alphys knew she wasn’t completely serious, but still, it felt nice to hear her say that. Her hand hovered over Undyne’s hair until she finally decided to run her fingers through it. She stroked through it with her claws, scratching the back of Undyne’s neck every so often before playing with the loose strands.

“Mmm…” Alphys hummed low in her throat, more of a sound of contentment than an answer.

“What?”

“I… I won’t,” she said, looking down at Undyne with a smile. The room was still, and quiet, and calm. The two of them relaxed into each other, and although Alphys had felt warm before, it was only now that she noticed it.

**Author's Note:**

> i have everything under control !!! trust me!!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @KISSYCUTlE for more gay


End file.
